Support structures, such as decks and docks are typically fabricated from numerous components, such as posts, cross-members, stringers, brackets, and deck members. Typically, the various components of docks and decks are attached together by means of fasteners, such as screws and/or bolts. For example, brackets are typically attached to the posts and cross-members and/or decks by means of screws and/or bolts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,397, 4,349,297 and 6,695,541 B1. The use of fasteners generally contributes to difficulties experienced when assembling and more particularly when disassembling such decks and docks. For example, the use of fasteners usually requires additional tools. In the case of docks, exposure of the fasteners to fresh water and in particular salt water environments results in corrosion and fusing thereof, which can make disassembly of the dock exceptionally difficult (e.g., requiring cutting the fasteners, which can result in damage to the dock components).
The presence of cross-members in the deck or dock assemblies increases the weight and volume of materials that are shipped to the point of assembly. Increased shipping weights and volumes typically result in increased shipping costs, due at least in part to increased fuel costs. In addition, cross-members can also increase difficulties encountered in assembling the deck or dock (e.g., resulting from additional bracket attachment and leveling steps).
It would be desirable to develop new support structure designs that do not require the use of fasteners. In addition, it would be desirable that such newly developed support structure designs include self supporting deck or support panels that do not require the use of cross-members.